Which one of you two would I love?
by Narsha
Summary: Nom: Ren Profession: Chirurgienne Hobbies: tuer des hollows et se faire protéger par Hisagi Shuuhei Problème: L'un est shinigami, l'autre est un Espada. Les deux sont amoureux d'elle. Et elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de subir leurs passions.


_Alors ce ci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une version revue et corrigée de la v1, parce que j'ai (enfin) trouvé comment continuer cette histoire. J'ai trois milliards de fics commencées sur mon PC, et je me suis décidée à continuer celle-là parce que j'avais commencé la publication._

_Même si je doute que les lecteurs de la première heure s'amusent à observer les quelques changements effectués, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_N__arsha_

* * *

**The silhouettes of the foes**

_ Kanegoto-sama ! s'écrie une voix qui la fait se retourner vivement.

Une infirmière se tenait devant elle dans sa tenue d'hôpital bleue pâle. La chirurgienne emboîta le pas à son assistante. Elles se faufilèrent rapidement entre les brancards et les lits qui peuplent continuellement le service des urgences. La jeune femme la guida jusqu'au bloc opératoire. Ren faisait jeune pour ses vingt-cinq ans, serrée par sa veste de médecin d'un blanc immaculé qui faisait ressortir son teint hâlé et ses cheveux chocolat presque noirs. Elle avait été diplômée chirurgienne à l'âge exceptionnel de 23 ans et exerçait dans un hôpital de Tokyo depuis deux ans. Aujourd'hui, elle s'occupait d'un motard qui avait percuté la vitrine d'un magasin. Elle se lava les mains, les stérilisa et enfila des gants, un masque et une tenue comme celle de son assistante mais en plus foncé, plus violet. Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle d'opération, où le patient déjà anesthésié attendait qu'elle lui ôte les morceaux de verre de son organisme. Le travail fut long et fastidieux, elles travaillaient par zones, commençant par les organes respiratoires et vitaux et terminant par les membres. Chaque geste était crucial. Il fallait sans cesse ouvrir, retirer les éclats brisés à la pince, sans en omettre un seul puis de tout suturer et de passer à la suite. Elle se fit relayer par un de ses collègues, un vétéran qui lui adressa un regard satisfait en voyant son travail.

La jeune femme ressortit dans le couloir après s'être changée. L'épuisement physique faisait souffrir le moindre de ses muscles, même certains dont ignorait en avoir l'usage se rappelaient à son bon souvenir de la manière la plus douloureuse possible. Ren se traîna lamentablement dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de repos où elle se servit un café serré. Elle se brûla la langue à l'amer liquide. Elle n'aimait pas en boire, mais c'était ce qui la tenait éveillée. Entre les stores fermés émergeaient quelques raies de lumière qui éclairaient la surface métallique et lisse du distributeur de boissons. Son image s'y réfléchit en plus rouge, comme un miroir recouvert d'une fine pellicule sanglante. Elle n'était pas belle à voir, pâle comme un fantôme, les yeux cernés et à moitié fermés par la fatigue, le dos tordu et les bras pendants. Elle y voyait la fragilité d'un bouton de rose entouré d'une carapace d'épines. Elle n'avait pas un physique particulier, des yeux un rien en amande et d'un vert pailleté de cuivre, des lèvres légèrement charnues, une silhouette athlétique assez féminine, rien de plus. Ses traits étaient fins et pourtant assez francs, ce qui créait une impression de vulnérabilité et de force, et elle avait aussi cette lueur dans les yeux quand elle s'investissait dans une tâche sans en démordre ou qu'on la piquait au vif lors d'un défi. Elle s'assit dans le seul canapé de la pièce qui représenta un don du ciel à ce moment là. Elle ne désirait fermer les yeux qu'un tout petit peu…

Une main la secoua. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut l'un des internes avec qui elle traînait parfois. Blond, les yeux bleus, des allures d'Apollon, il avait tout pour plaire à une femme. Et n'importe quelle femme aurait été ravie de l'avoir pour amant. Toutes sauf elle. Elle se complaisait à se refuser à lui et à jouer de ses sentiments. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et les derniers rayons de soleil embrasaient l'horizon d'un feu vermeil tandis qu'une nuit d'encre constellée des lumières des immeubles et des étoiles reprenait son droit sur la métropole. Elle s'assit et frotta ses yeux comme un jeune enfant et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand tandis qu'elle baillait silencieusement. Son compagnon rit avant de l'affubler avec tendresse du sobriquet de belle au bois dormant. Le soir était bien entamé, et son estomac se chargea de rappeler à la belle qu'elle n'avait presque rien mangé de non loin de là.

C'était un restaurant assez tranquille, décoré avec soin, créant une illusion de nature silencieuse. La nourriture sentait bon, et elle se jeta sur sa soupe miso, bien que celle-ci soit bouillante. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme deux vieux amis. Elle répondait en souriant, cette pause étant bienvenue après les trente-six heures interminables qu'elle avait passées debout pour remplir son service. Et Elle avait énormément dormi durant ses pauses, répartissant ses longues heures sur trois jours. Bien qu'elle soit exténuée, il lui restait encore assez de forces pour une ballade. Mais elle déclina l'invitation de son collègue qui lui proposa de la raccompagner en voiture. Elle avait beau l'apprécier et être d'une nature assez conciliante, elle en avait assez de sa présence. Sans pourtant vouloir une solitude complète, elle aspirait au besoin de se retrouver tranquille et porter son regard sur des détails de la ville que peu de gens voyaient.

En effet, depuis sa naissance, elle était porteuse d'un grand secret : elle voyait les fantômes. Mais pas qu'eux. Elle frissonna brusquement et sa main se serra sur le collier qu'elle portait en permanence, constitué de perles vertes et nacrées. Elle voyait les fantômes et attirait les hollows car elle avait une énergie spirituelle, ou reatsu, incroyablement élevée. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Takeshi, un shinigami qui avait pris soin d'elle et lui avait offert ce collier de perles pour masquer son énergie spirituelle. Et il lui avait appris à utiliser ses capacités au maximum avant qu'elle ne décide de quitter son village pour la capitale. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu depuis, mais il n'y avait pas une semaine où elle ne mettait en pratique ses enseignements et l'expérience qu'elle avait acquis au combat. Elle savait utiliser son énergie, la canaliser pour augmenter ses capacités physiques, courir plus vite, bondir plus haut, plus loin, frapper plus fort. Et elle avait toujours sur elle deux armes à feu qu'elle avait modifiées de façon à ce qu'elles tirent, non pas des balles mais de l'énergie compactée et fatale pour les monstres puisqu'elles pouvaient, selon leur puissance, aller jusqu'à faire exploser le masque blanc qu'ils portaient sur la figure.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange en elle, c'était bien ses mains. Sur la paume de chacune figurait un tatouage dont la signification n'était guère compliquée : Sa paume gauche était marquée du signe de la mort, sa droite, de la vie. Si elle touchait l'ombre de quelqu'un avec une de ses mains, cela pouvait être dangereux, sa main gauche aspirait l'énergie de la personne et l'emmagasinait dans son corps, cela pouvait aller jusqu'à la mort de la personne. De son autre main elle pouvait changer sa propre énergie en un élément curatif très puissant, les personnes qu'elle touchait voyaient leurs blessures se signer rapidement et efficacement. Quelles que soit la main qu'elle utilisait, ce transfert d'énergie lui causait des micro-blessures: elle se mettait à saigner du nez, sa bouche se remplissait de sang, les différentes plaies qu'elle avait pu se faire se rouvraient, et cela pouvait aller jusqu'à son évanouissement. Elle soupçonnait qu'elle pouvait aussi causer sa propre mort en abusant de ce pouvoir. Il était puissant, son coup était donc élevé. De là était partie sa passion à soigner les gens, à leur faire du bien. Cependant, ses pouvoirs pouvaient se montrer parfois dangereux, et il lui arrivait parfois de toucher l'ombre d'autres personnes par mégarde. Cela avait créé un cercle vicieux. Les gens la craignaient du fait des malaises inexplicables qui survenaient en sa présence. Et elle préférait éviter leur contact, de peur de les blesser.

Ce soir là, alors que tout semblait normal, elle sentit comme une déchirure, un tremblement de terre venait de se produire. Mais ce n'en était pas un, dans la rue, elle fut la seule à tressaillir. Une ou plusieurs créatures qui se nourrissaient de l'énergie spirituelle des gens venait se nourrir parmi les âmes des vivants de Tokyo. Il existait certes des créatures puissantes, mais à ce point ? C'était comme si une armé avait pénétré la ville. Elle se stoppa soudainement devant une vitrine quelconque, contemplant son contenu sans le voir. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de localiser d'où venait cette incroyable puissance. C'était une des aptitudes qu'elle avait obtenues. Elle y parvint, un seul monstre émettait cette énergie. Non, pas que lui, il en camouflait d'autres, quelques autres de moindre envergure. Chaque personne de la ville possédait un ruban de couleur en fonction de son âme, la plupart blancs car ils étaient normaux, les hollows bleu sombre et la source de ce pouvoir d'un outremer presque noir. Elle savait que les Shinigami possédaient une aura rouge.

Soudain elle vit une flamme jaune, quelqu'un avec assez d'énergie spirituelle pour intéresser les monstres. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se retourna et se mit à courir. Elle rabattit la capuche de son blouson en cuir ample autour de sa figure pour que la personne qu'elle allait sauver ne puisse pas la reconnaître. Un motard avait laissé son véhicule avec le contact pour aller se commander un snack. Sans se soucier des conséquences, elle enfourcha son Indian noire et démarra sous les cris furieux de son propriétaire. Elle commit beaucoup d'infractions au code de la route, sentant le monstre rugir entre ses cuisses. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle sentait comme une excitation en vue du combat qui allait avoir lieu. Dans la lumière des phares il surgit soudain, un gamin. Il courrait, désespéré vers elle. Elle vit le tentacule du monstre qui le poursuivait avant de voir son corps et sut où il allait frapper. Elle sauta de la moto qui poursuivit sa route sans conducteur. Elle atterrit près du petit, et le prit dans ses bras, et dans son élan continua à courir. La moto s'explosa contre le monstre qui rugit et darda son regard mort sur eux. Soudain, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter les prochaines attaques si elle voulait protéger l'enfant. Alors elle se pencha près de son oreille et lui ordonna de déguerpir. Sa main se porta au collier qu'elle avait au cou tandis qu'il fuyait. Son reatsu monta en flèche à ce moment là et elle devint automatiquement la cible des monstres car plus proche, plus appétissante. Mais ce ne fut pas eux qu'elle aperçut en premier. Le reatsu qui lui donnait de douloureux frissons de peur par sa puissance, était juste devant elle.

C'était un homme et un hollow tout à la fois. Qui était-il ? Il avait un air hautain et des cheveux bleus ébouriffés. Une marque verte en bas de ses yeux azur. Le côté droit de sa mâchoire était envahi par un masque blanc, comme une gueule pleine de crocs refermée en un sourire cruel. Il était magnifique, un véritable ange démoniaque. Vêtu d'un haut blanc qui s'arrêtait en bas de sa poitrine, laissant voir une peau assez claire, d'impressionnant abdominaux et un trou monstrueux qui le traversait de part en part. Mais sa dégaine de séraphin était quelque peu assombrie par son air cruel et supérieur ainsi que part la présence d'un sabre de combat qui pendait à sa ceinture. Un Zampakutoh, l'épée que portaient les shinigamis ? Un Hollow à forme humaine avec une arme d'ange de la mort, était-ce possible ? Il dégageait une aura de dangerosité qui l'incitait à la prudence autant qu'elle l'attirait inexorablement à lui. Sa méfiance prit le dessus, c'était un ennemi, ou du moins une source d'effroi suffisante pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Il l'observa avec un air mi ennuyé, mi cruel avec l'inclinaison moqueuse de ses lèvres et l'expression arrogante qui imprimaient ses traits solides. So haut à capuche dissimulait ses cheveux longs, la pénombre et l'ampleur du vêtement dissimulaient ses formes féminines. Elle avait du mal à se tenir devant lui sans trembler. Ses pierds ne souhaitaient que dégerpir.

_ Tch ! Un simple humain, se moqua-t-il presque. Moi qui souhaitais juste regarder les hollows à la chasse pour m'amuser un peu. Mais ça ne fais rien, à présent tu es devenu leur proie. Un humain en vaut bien un autre.

Aussitôt il se retira, et elle respira un peu mieux, son oppressante présence cessa de l'écraser. Cependant elle le sentait toujours présent quelque part, et se surprit à le chercher autour d'un regard nerveux. Mais il était trop tard, les trois monstres se tournaient vers elle. Le premier, une immense forme humanoïde et des poings aussi gros qu'une voiture. Il semblait très rapide et un masque aux ouvertures si fines qu'elle avait du mal à les discerner dans la pénombre. Le second avait quatre bras, plus des tentacules. Celui qu'elle avait précédemment blessé. Autour de ce qui semblait être sa région crânienne s'étendait une carapace blanche et bosselée recouvert d'un liquide ressemblant à une bave vaguement phosphorescente. Le dernier avait une forme presque aérodynamique et des ailes de chauve-souris déchirées par endroits. Ce qui lui tenait lieu de visage était recouvert d'une membrane épaisse et tendue, comme déformée par un os saillant en haut de sa tête.

L'énorme abattit son poing sur le sol, là où elle se trouvait. Mais elle avait déjà sauté en arrière, assez haut pour éviter l'onde de choc qui fractura l'asphalte en plusieurs plaques inégales et informes de goudron et de béton mêlé. Juste derrière elle, le monstre tentaculaire tendait l'un de ses membres qui cinglait l'air avec vélocité. Durant ce court laps de temps, elle dégaina ses armes à feu modifiées et tira vers le monstre tentaculaire. L'un des appendices allongés s'écrasa au sol à côté d'elle tandis que l'horreur se mit à crier à la manière d'un animal sauvage blessé dans son amour propre. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter et sauta en l'air, plus haut que n'importe qui, son énergie spirituelle dans chacun de ses muscles pour soutenir l'effort inhumain qu'elle fournissait sans trop d'efforts. Elle arriva près du niveau de la tête du monstre blessé et lui tira plusieurs boules d'énergie concentrée qui firent exploser son masque. Le monstre s'effilocha tandis qu'il disparaissait, détruit. Il n'en restait plus que deux, dont un qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, l'espèce de ptérodactyle. L'impact de son attaque la fit reculer et la gravité la rappela à elle. Tandis que les lois de la physique s'appliquaient, elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le poing du monstre derrière elle, assez mécontent qu'elle ait fendu son masque avec une de ses attaques. Elle s'écrasa au sol et s'égratigna sur tout le bras, sa capuche était en lambeaux et une longue égratignure barrait sa joue droite.

Cela l'énerva, et, aiguillonnée par la douleur, elle bondit rapidement. Son reatsu augmentait sa vitesse et sa force, et soudain, le paysage lui sembla plus flou. Elle sauta sur le bras qui se relevait et s'apprêtait à s'abattre une nouvelle fois. Elle se mut vivement et arriva en direction de la tête de la chose. Son pied percuta avec violence le masque ce qui le fractura un peu plus el la fit s'éloigner dans les airs. Les sons lui parvenaient plus graves et plus lents tant elle avait accéléré. Elle tendit ses pistolets et tira simultanément deux énormes sphères d'énergie qui déchiquetèrent le monstre. Tandis qu'il disparaissait à son tour, le monde redevint comme avant et elle roula au sol avant de se relever. Sa main était moite du sang qui avait à moitié coagulé. Le troisième monstre ne vint pas la finir. A la place, celui, ou ce qui semblait être leur chef s'avança vers elle, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. D'un geste brutal, il lui saisir avec force le bas du visage, écrasant ses joues et son menton de sa main étrangement froide.

_ Une femme ? fit-il en chuchotant comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Quel reatsu impressionnant pour une créature si frêle à première vue. Je ne savais pas que la femme cachait des crocs si mortels.

Une panthère. Voilà à quoi elle pensait en le regardant. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et recula. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Soudain, elle entendit un cri guerrier et le simili oiseau préhistorique en vol stationnaire au dessus d'eux fut pulvérisé. Un personnage possédant un pouvoir plus doux mais assez fort tout de même arrivait sur eux. Elle profita de la déconcentration de son adversaire pour aller se terrer derrière un mur encore debout et observer le nouveau protagoniste sans heurt. Il était jeune, mais elle savait que l'apparence ne reflétait pas son âge véritable. Sa lame était dégainée, et son profil lui apparaissait tout aussi beau que celui de son adversaire dans la pénombre qui régnait en maître, en moins dangereux cependant. La moitié droite de son visage aux traits fins était parcourue par une bande gris-bleue, comme un morceau de sparadrap ou une peinture guerrière. La joue droite portait un tatouage avec le nombre soixante neuf et la gauche de son visage était traversée par une cicatrice, comme si quelque chose, un hollow sans doute, l'avait griffé il y avait longtemps. Il portait un étrange collier noir qui s'associait avec sa tenue de shinigami, un collier où des emplacements carrés striaient la bande de métal ou de cuir qui entourait son cou. Il avait une stature solide et un air concentré, contrairement à son adversaire qui restait à le toiser, agacé par son apparition mais gardant toujours sa mine insultante.

_ Je suis le lieutenant de la neuvième division, Hisagi Shuhei ! s'écria l'ange de la mort, apparemment venu pour me protéger, bien que je ne l'aie jamais rencontré auparavant.

_ Arrancar Jaggerjack Grimmjow, Espada numéro six.

Ils commencèrent à se battre, enchaînant coup d'épée contre coup d'épée, sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Ils se déplaçaient parfois très rapidement comme s'ils disparaissaient d'un endroit et apparaissaient à un autre un peu plus loin, un peu plus haut une fraction de seconde plus tard, tandis que de là où ils venaient, leur image résiduelle s'effilochait en une myriade de fils presque incolores. C'était presque incroyable, elle à côté… Elle n'était rien. La scène se mit à devenir plus violente, plus sanglante. Elle n'avait rien contre le sang, elle travaillait dans le milieu hospitalier depuis longtemps. Mais là, c'était totalement différent. Instinctivement elle ferma les yeux et se mit à faire un vœu très fort. Elle entendait les cris poussés par les deux opposants sans réussir à les distinguer. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Puis soudain, plus rien, juste le bruit d'un corps qui tombe et quelqu'un qui marche sur elle. Lequel était-ce, le shinigami ou l'arrancar ? Elle ne savait pas, et ses paumes se pressaient avec force contre ses paupières, n'arrivant pas à retenir les larmes qui ressortaient. Son maquillage était fichu, mais ce n'était absolument pas la priorité du moment. A côté d'elle, un souffle, elle se recula dans un coin, tentant de se fondre dans la maçonnerie, d'être invisible. C'était peine perdue, on l'avait repérée depuis trop longtemps déjà. Deux mains écartèrent avec force ses mains de son visage, lui arrachant quelques cheveux au passage. Le vainqueur n'était assurément pas celui qu'elle espérait. Le sixième membre de l'espada se tenait face à elle en étirant ses lèvres de son sourire de barbare. Il semblait essoufflé et portait des marques de blessures superficielles qui saignaient encore. Il la maintenait fermement contre le mur, ses mains tenant fermement ses poignets sous ses gants de cuir qui partaient en lambeaux.

_ Nous avons étés interrompus femme, et je le regrette. Cependant je n'ai plus le temps de parler, je me dois de repartir, mais sache que ton énergie spirituelle m'attire énormément, et pas qu'elle, tu peux me croire, fit-t-il en la regardant de bas en haut d'un air appréciateur, comme on juge un objet qui acquiert soudain une valeur nouvelle à nos yeux. Sayonara, Ona. Mais avant de partir…

Sa bouche s'écrasa avec force sur celle de la jeune femme, avec l'assurance de celui qui se savait le plus fort. Il n'y avait derrière que du désir, écœurant de machisme triomphant. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait de force, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts sur ce qui se passait au dehors. Elle sentait la peau nue de cet homme, si elle pouvait le désigner ainsi et son odeur typiquement masculine, un mélange grisant de sang et de sueur. Mais elle ne voulait pas, c'était un inconnu et un ennemi de surcroit. Tout de lui la dégoutait. Il interrompit son baiser et sans qu'elle ne sut comment, il se retrouva dans son dos. Un de ses bras la maintenait fermement contre lui, contre son corps froid et dangereux de tueur. De sa main libre, il l'empêcha de parler, et elle sentit avec effroi ses lèvres dans son cou. Il commença à aspirer son énergie. Elle avait déjà senti cela auparavant, cela ressemblait à son transfert d'énergie, elle savait gérer cette douleur. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, elle n'émit pas un gémissement, aucune larme ne mouilla ses yeux. Ses blessures se remirent à saigner un peu, et le liquide vermeil perla de sa joue et s'étala sur la main qu'il plaquait férocement sur le visage de sa victime. Peu à peu, elle se sentait décliner, toute l'énergie qui lui restait s'en allait, elle se sentait partir, sa fatigue des jours précédents revenait. Elle se sentit partir en avant lorsqu'il se retira. Elle trébucha.

Quand elle se retourna, sa tête lui tournait, sa vison trouble, elle avait des vertiges. S'appuyant contre le mur derrière elle, Ren tenta de respirer un peu plus librement. C'était peine perdue face à l'angoisse qui étreignait son ventre à cet instant là. Qu'allait-il se passer ? La créature qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était qu'un monstre sous un déguisement humain, il la regardait avec gourmandise tout en léchant le sang qui avait coulé depuis la joue de la jeune femme jusque sur sa main. Elle tremblait. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait attiré par un être humain pour une raison autre que celle de la faim. C'était la première femme qu'il touchait qui se refusait à lui, dont il sentait la peur et en même temps une résistance farouche. Il avait toujours tout obtenu, et il la voulait, pour lui. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, mais il avait eu le gout délicieux son sang en bouche, il s'était régalé d'un peu d'énergie, plus par jeu que pour réellement se sustenter. Elle était… fragile, mais forte. Même alors qu'il la voyait fatiguée et meurtrie, elle se relevait, prête à tout donner pour le combattre. Cela ne la mènerait à rien. Et puis, il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire ici, il avait déjà trop tardé. Il devait se retirer.

L'espace sembla s'ouvrir derrière lui, comme si tout ce qui existait n'avait été qu'un fin décor peint de théâtre que l'on pouvait ouvrir à volonté. Derrière lui, le noir. Il se recula dans les ténèbres, échangeant avec elle un autre de ses regards bleus malsains avant que le trou béant sur le néant ne se referme comme elle était apparue, comme une gueule garnie de crocs. Elle resta longtemps, sans rien faire, sans bouger, apeurée. Puis elle se ressaisit et marcha en grimaçant à cause de ses écorchures mal refermées dont les bords de plaies se distendaient à chacun de ses mouvements. L'homme, le shinigami, son sauveur, peu importe ce qu'il était, n'était pas en bon état. Son appartement d'était pas loin, elle se mit à le traîner sur quelques mètres avant de comprendre qu'elle allait y mettre des heures par ce biais. Il était totalement inconscient. Par réflexe, elle lui prit le pouls et s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun facteur qui pouvait aggraver son état pendant qu'elle serait partie. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler d'ambulance, car les médecins urgentistes, n'auraient pas étés capables de voir l'homme blessé.

Elle garda en tête l'emplacement du corps de ce Hisagi Shuhei et courut chercher sa voiture chez elle, ce véhicule étant plus pratique pour transporter un corps que ce qui restait de la moto qu'elle avait subtilisé. La démarrant avec peine, haletante et en sueur, elle laissa défiler les rues. Il lui semblait que le gros œil rouge du feu la narguait et refusait de verdir, retardant encore plus les chances de suivie de son patient, elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi à présent. Son pied tournait autour de la pédale d'accélérateur tandis qu'elle tenait son volant avec nervosité. Tout le temps qu'elle passait devant ce feu de circulation était autant de temps pour que le shinigami passe de vie à trépas. Enfin encore qu'il soit encore plus mort quoi !

Elle finit par arriver à l'endroit donné. J'avais un peu de temps avant que les services de police et les pompiers ne viennent vérifier les dégâts collatéraux que les combats avaient causés. Elle prit son corps par-dessous les assailles et réussit à le mettre à la place du mort et à lui mettre la ceinture. Son cœur battait régulièrement et il respirait, faiblement, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle trouva encore la force de rentrer à son appartement, de le traîner dans l'ascenseur jusque chez elle. Elle ne savait pas comment elle tenait. Elle l'installa dans son lit tandis qu'il gémissait, reprenant un peu conscience. Après avoir bandé la plaie de sa poitrine, elle remarqua que ses autres blessures n'étaient pas trop graves, il avait juste besoin de beaucoup de repos, tout comme elle. Elle se traina alors misérablement sur son canapé, ayant l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi fatiguée de toute sa vie. Elle s'écroula alors sur le meuble et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Répondons ici aux reviews de la v1 (oui ça fait au moins deux ans, désolée)

**megamoimeme:** normalement les fautes ont été corrigées ^^ (et j'ai amélioré mon style)

**miss mugiwara**: la suite c'est prévu

**Lauwwene:** le jour de la suite n'est pas encore arrivé, mais le scénario est prêt.

Pour vous donner de quoi moudre (pas d'extraits comme dans Sexy Meta) mais le titre du prochain chapitre: Hunting the blue panther


End file.
